redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Guerrillas At The Gates
Guerrillas At The Gates is the liberation mission of Eos sector in Red Faction: Guerrilla where the Red Faction and the Marauders are taking down the EDF Central Command giving them a chance to fight against the incoming E.D.S. Hydra. Briefing Samanya: We're making an attack on EDF Central Command. It's protected by a force field, and only EDF units can get through. Lucky for us, we found a way inside. I cracked the IFF Transponder on this vehicle, so their system won't know the difference. You'll be able to drive it right through that force field. If this works, the Hydra is all that stands between us and a free planet. Walkthrough Make your way to the modified vehicle as you'll meet up with the Guerrillas and Marauders waiting for the assault. Get in the vehicle and drive through the force field. Once you're in, destroy the power station in order to deactivate the force field allowing the allied forces to attack. As the Red Faction - Marauder allies are assaulting the base, drive straight a little further until you see a Combat Walker parked right near the gas station. Use it to start an incredible mayhem by killing every EDF soldier and building you seek. There will be 4 target marks on your map as they are your top priority to destroy them. If your walker is about to blow up, you'll find another similar walker right at the entrance of the EDF headquarters. Once you'll destroy General Roth's HQ along with two Centcom Security Stations and a Power Core base near by, the mission will be complete. Dialogue * Samanya: Mason, I marked the vehicle on your map. Picking Up The Vehicle * Mason: Sam, i've got it. * Samanya: Alright, now drive it to the Central Command. * Mason: How many of these did you rig? * Samanya: One. * Mason: So you're saying i should be careful... Penetrated Through Force Field * Mason: Okay, i'm in. * Samanya: Destroy the power station. That'll bring the force field down. Then we can launch the attack. * Mason: I thought i was the attack... * Samanya: If you want to do this on your own, knock yourself out. But i've got Guerrillas and Marauders here chomping at the bit. Power Station Destroyed * Mason: Okay, Sam. The power station is down. * Samanya: Good. The force field is off line. Get ready. Here comes the cavalry. I've flagged key targets on your map. Those buildings are your top priority. '' '''Centcom Power Core Destroyed' * Mason: The first target's been destroyed. * Samanya: Now the grand finale, Mason. Take out Central Command. General Roth may be inside -- eliminate him if you can. First Centcom Security Station Destroyed * Mason: Target demolished. Second Centcom Security Station Destroyed * Mason: Another one down. EDF Central Command Destroyed * Samanya: What's going on, Mason? * Mason: That's the last one, Sam. Central Command is a pile of rubble. There's no sign of General Roth. * Samanya: He's on the run, but he'll be back. We did it, Mason. The base is wiped out. * Mason: Now to kill the Hydra. Outcome * The Raid on the EDF Central Command marked the liberation of the Eos sector. The Red Faction replenished their vengeance when their base was destroyed by the EDF thanks with a help from the Marauders. This marks an incoming grand finale strike of whipping out the EDF off the surface of Mars and the destructive preparation for the Hydra. Category:Missions in Red Faction: Guerrilla Category:Missions